


All my love

by escapisthero



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fatherhood, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Pining, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapisthero/pseuds/escapisthero
Summary: Wolfram's nightmare came true. Yuuri found someone else that he love.But Wolfram was stuck. He had to marry Yuuri while knowing that he is not who the king's wants. That would be the king's mistress. The nice lady who has everything Wolfram had ever dreamed of.A story of how Wolfram is trying to find his happiness within a loveless marriage.
Relationships: Shibuya Yuuri/Original Female Character(s), Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	All my love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic have I had on my computer for like 15 years. Now that it is finally translated to English it is time to show the world.
> 
> Hopefully there are some KKM fans left.
> 
> Enjoy.

All I do for love

Wolfram von Bielefeld had known for years that he was destined to live a life in solitude.  
Loneliness had always followed him. As a young boy he had felt abandoned by all he loved; his father, mother and his brothers. His father had just left one day, run away with his mistress to never be seen again, before his early demise. His mother had abandoned him first to her duty of being queen and then for her hunt for true love. Never really see how much he needed her. He was so young when she became queen.  
His much older brothers had grown up and got their own duties. In the face of the greater good for the country a little brother was easily forgotten. Wolfram was left in the hands of nannies that would rather flirt with the guards than give love and care to a boy that desperately needed it.  
It didn’t take long for Wolfram to learn that the only thing that gave him even some attention was throwing tantrums. So he started to play the role of a spoiled brat, someone who knew his status in the world, doing everything to be heard. Only so someone would remember him. Give him some kind of validation. That he existed. Then maybe not everyone would leave him.  
This fear of abandonment made Wolfram cling to the ones he loved. The One he loved. Yuuri Shibuya, the new king of the land, Wolfram had never dreamed of being proposed to within an hour of meeting the king from another dimension. He had been at his worst when he met the young boy. It had all been of fear that this stranger would make Wolfram lose his family even more. He didn’t know Yuuri, he could be the thing that spelled doom. It had been so easy to hide his emotions behind arrogance, his only shield from the world. Wolfram knew that he had crossed a line when he insulted Yuuri's mother. The sudden pain when Yuuri's hand had hit his cheek was unexpected. Confusion and embarrassment made Wolfram act in anger. He had challenged the future king to a duel. To see if the boy was worth the crown.  
Yuuri had gone victorious from the duel and neither had known that he had won ownership of Wolfram's heart. But over the years that followed Yuuri had done everything in his power to get away from his unwanted price. Leaving Wolfram's poor heart beaten and hollow.  
To try to win his fiance’s heart Wolfram had tried everything in his power but Yuuri stood unaffected.  
The paintings Wolfram made, all his time that he spent helping Yuri with everything he needs, raising their adopted human daughter Greta, all the times he had laid down his life to keep Yuuri safe. Wolfram had even confessed his feelings. All that Yuuri seemed deaf to, he didn’t want to understand. He didn’t want to think or deal with Wolfram's unwanted feelings. 

Wolfram stood on one of the balconies on the castle and waited for the cloud of dust that would announce that Yuuri and his following had returned. Yuuri had been gone for over a month, on a peace mission in a small neighboring country. Wolfram had not followed them because Greta had been sick. He didn’t want her to think that both her fathers would abandon her in her time of need. She would never need to wonder if she was loved.  
As dust rose to the sky he turned and ran to Greta’s room, true joy filling him. He had missed Yuuri.  
He wanted to see him.  
“Yuuri is returning home, Greta!” he hugged their daughter and followed her as she ran to meet the party.  
Wolfram felt nervous to see his fiance again. He always was. Yuuri was changing so fast. He stood by the castle door looking as Josak and Conrad rode first through the castle gate and there was Yuuri, beautiful as always. Wolfram’s smile died.  
Behind Yuuri on his horse sat a beautiful woman with golden hair. Her arms tightly around Yuuri's waist and Yuuris soft hand on hers. 

This was the end.

Wolfram turned and walked into the castle again. Unnoticed by all.  
He had always feared this. The day would come when Yuuri would leave him. That day was now.  
That he felt in his whole body. Yuuri had found his love. The woman in his dreams, he had no need for his unwanted male fiance anymore.  
Wolfram found himself in Yuuris study in front of the window. He needed a moment to collect himself.  
The bad omen birds shouting out doom and destruction as they flew by. He didn’t see or hear them.  
He didn’t know how long he had stood there when he heard someone coming his way.  
Because he didn’t feel ready to see anyone he did the one thing he could think of. He hid under his desk. He knew that it was cowardly, but he couldn’t control his face. All his hurt and sorrow was screaming out of his eyes. All that he couldn’t show Yuuri.  
The door opened.  
“Heika, what do you want to ask me?” Günter's voice was oddly firm.  
“Günter, this is Diana, I met her when we were aiding a hospital and… it was love at first glance. And we… She is pregnant with my child. So we wonder what we can do? I want to marry her” every word Yuuri said was like daggers in Wolfram's heart. This was even worse. This truly showed how little Wolfram mattered to the king. He had not even ended the engagement to spare Wolfram from some shame before he had started his life with Diana.  
“I am sorry, Heika, but that is impossible.” Günter said to both Wolfram and Yuuris surprise.  
“What, why?!”  
“Lady Diana is not someone the ten houses will accept as their queen, not when they have approved Wolfram. The best thing you can do is to marry Wolfram and claim Lady Diana as an official mistress of the crown. That makes her almost as your wife, she will be accepted in the whole realm and any children you have will be your heirs because you will not be able to get them with Wolfram.”  
“If I wasn’t engaged with Wolfram would I be able to marry Diana, would they accept her?”  
“I don’t know. Probable not.”  
“Thank you, Günter” Wolfram heard a door closing. But before he even thought about crawling out from under his desk he heard Yuuri's voice.  
“That didn’t go as I wanted”  
“That’s alright, Yuuri. We will be fine.” Diana had a beautiful voice. “In this way we can be together without shame.”  
“You know that I love you?” Wolfram wanted to cry.  
He heard the couple sharing a loving kiss.  
“I love you too. But we should try to find your fiance. This will be terrible for him to hear, but it is better if it comes from us than he hears it from someone else.”  
“You are right. But I have no idea where he can be. Greta said that she had ran with him to meet us”  
“Maybe he had to do something or… do you think he saw us?” she sounded guilty.  
“No, I don’t think so. He would have set me on fire if he had” that hurt, that Yuuri thought so little about him.  
He heard them kiss once more before they went out the door, closing it after them.  
Wolfram did hold it together for a minute before starting to sob. He couldn’t move from under the desk, he just laid there. Crying out his sadness, disappointment, hopes and loneliness. It was impossible to stop. And he needed to stop. He had to walk out of that door. Smile at the woman that would get his happiness, his love, and his family. He would not even get scraps. He would be the puppet consort of the king. The one with all the responsibility but no rewards. He had to pretend that this would not break him. That this would not shout out to the realm and world. That he was not enough. All would know that he was unwanted. Yuuri could not act to save his life. He would even more than before proclaim to the world that Wolfram meant nothing to him.  
This was even worse than if Yuuri had left him. Now he would be trapped. There was no escape.  
It took him over an hour to calm himself enough, so the last trace of tears became invisible on his face.  
Hollow, Wolfram felt hollow. This was as ready he would ever be to face his doom.  
He took a deep breath before opening the door. He started to walk to the garden. There he believed his family and Yuuri would be. Having the picnic Greta had prepared. He felt guilty not being there for her. But she had his mother there and she would love to get to know Diana. His mother would love this, she who believed in free love. She had never seen that Wolfram was hurting.  
Greta would be shy and afraid to hurt Wolfram’s feelings at first. But Wolfram knew that she would fall in love with Diana soon. Because Greta missed having a mother, Wolfram hoped that Diana was willing to be one to their daughter. Because Greta would love being an older sister”.  
After a couple of steps he felt that he was being followed.  
“What do you want, Yozak?” he didn’t even turn around.  
The laugh told Wolfram that he was right.  
“You found me. But no one could find you, little brat. Are you alright?”  
No.  
“I only had some things to get out of the way. Do you know where the king is?” he could not even say his name.  
But the look Yozak gave him told him that Yozak had seen him run away earlier.  
“He is drinking tea with Greta and your mother in the garden”  
“Thank you.” Wolfram started to walk away. To meet his doom.

Jozak looked after Wolfram as he walked away. He started to follow him.  
He would not want to be in Wolfram’s place right now. He would have to accept that his fiance loved someone else. He would have to smile at her and welcome her. Because that was the rules. The kings chosen one would have to accept any mistress the king would choose. Maybe that’s why Wolfram had fought so hard to keep the king in check. To try to nip it in the butt before this would happen.  
Jozak looked on when Wolfram was reunited with the others. Wolfram's strength and poise. That Wolfram was doing this, knowing that his feelings were unwanted. Yozak had hated every minute of the king's budding relationship with Diana. Conrad had been furious for his little brother's sake.  
Even Yozak had felt sorry for the blond demon. All knew that Wolfram loved Yuuri and that Yuuri only saw him as a friend. But this was a dishonor that you didn’t do to even your worst enemy.  
Yozak saw how Wolfram smiled at everyone at the table. Greta ran up to him and hugged him hard as Yuuri looked guilty and shouted out Wolfram’s name.  
Yozak didn’t like Yuuri's body languages as he told his story. He was in defense and he believed he had not done anything wrong. Yuuri never looked at Wolfram's face.  
Wolfram didn’t even flinch as he listened.  
He already knew.  
That confirmed what Yozak believed. That Wolfram had ran away to compose himself, for this moment.  
When Yuuri had said all that he wanted, Wolfram had nodded and bowed to Diana.  
Wishing her welcome. Cecile and Greta clapped their hands and were truly happy. The spirit was lifted. As everyone else was chatting happy, Wolfram just sat there keeping his eyes at Greta. Jozak had to dry a tear.  
Greta was all Wolfram had left.  
If he could Jozak would have saved Wolfram from there. But there was nothing he could do. So he turned around to find Gwendal and Conrad to tell them what happened.  
Both were a bit worried and proud that Wolfram hadn’t made a scene. 

Wolfram was riding alone in the countryside outside the castle.  
He needed to be alone with his heavy mind. Yuuri and Diana had gone to see Yuuri’s family. Gone to tell Yuuri’s family that this is the future mother of his child, and by the way you are invited to the wedding. That he would not marry the love of his life, that would be to the boy he didn’t want. 

When they returned the farce that was his future marriage would begin. 

Wolfram didn’t even know if he wanted his in-laws to be there at the wedding. He couldn’t bear seeing them disappointed. Who would want to see their child being wed to someone they didn’t want? It will break Wolfram’s heart to see Jennifer, his mother in-law, someone that he hoped loved him, maybe a little bit, will turn all her love to Diana. The future mother of her biological child. The being that she could dress in cute clothes.

Would she leave him too?

A familiar smell made him turn his horse to the woods. The closer he got the more sure he was what it was. It was smoke from a large fire. When the wood ended he saw around 20 children that had been trying to burn the old grass from a field. By the panic they displayed he knew that they had lost control over the fire. Wolfram rode to the children. Asked the children to all get behind him.  
His way of ending the fire was to release his magical fire so it consumed the real fire. Let the lion of flames run freely over the field and then abruptly kill the fire by ending his magic.  
It worked.  
He had burned the whole field. It would be able to grow new grass this spring and summer.  
He turned around.  
“Are you all alright?” he smiled warmly at the children.  
The children had gathered by the eldest child, a brown haired boy around Greta's age. A small boy was crying and a girl was blowing on his little burned hand.  
Wolfram walked to the boy and kneel by his side.  
“May I see your hands?” his voice was soft.  
When the boy held forth his hands. Wolfram used the healing powers. He wasn’t as good as Gisella or Yuuri, but he was one of Julia’s students. So he was better than the most. He just didn’t use it so much. It always hurt a little when he healed, it made him remember Julia. But bringing relief to a child was worth any sad memory he had to revisit.  
The little boy stopped crying and looked on as his blisters healed in front of his eyes. When Wolfram was happy with the result he smiled at the boy and let go of his hands.  
The boy smiled brighter than the sun. The boy was cute, light brown hair and chestnut colored eyes. His smile had a big gap as he had lost some baby teeth. As Wolfram stood up the boy hugged him gently around his waist. Wolfram had to swallow down the lump of emotions that flooded him.  
His hand found its way on the boy's head. The child’s locks was so soft under his hand.  
“Is there anyone else that has wounds or burns?”  
No one said anything.  
“Why were you here alone? Shouldn’t any adult supervise this?”  
The children didn’t look him in the eye.  
“The orphanage did send us to burn the fields for the farmer. So we would get money or food to the orphanage.” said the oldest girl, she was fair haired and had dimples.  
Wolfram was becoming angry with the orphanage.  
“What is the orphanage's name?”  
“Julia’s home of hope” said many of the children.  
Wolfram felt how his anger grew. His family had started that orphanage in Julia’s honor. And using children like this it was spitting in her memory! He took a deep breath. He couldn’t show his anger for the children. Guilt was the second thing he felt. He should have taken time to look into the care and way the things his family had sponsored.  
“What was it that you had to do today?”  
“We had to burn all these fields before supper.“  
There were three more large fields.  
Wolfram sighed and released the three fire lion that ran all over the fields. In an instant the job was done.  
“That was that. Would any of you want to go up to the castle, my daughter is planning a picnic in the garden. I will follow you to the orphanage afterwards. I promise to keep you safe.”  
“Are you a prince?” a golden haired girl asked.  
“My name is Wolfram Von Bielefeld, my mother was the queen”  
“He is a prince!” One of the older ones yelled.  
“You will marry the king!” a boy said.  
“Yes, I will” His smile was hollowed.  
“Your daughter is the Princess Greta!” the same golden haired girls said.  
“Yes” Wolfram's smile was warm and true thinking about his daughter.  
“And you want us to go to the castle with you?” The boy he had healed whispered.  
“If you want” Wolfram smiled at the boy.  
The children looked at each other.  
“we want that.”

Greta was delighted. Gissela, Anissna and Wolfram’s mother and Greta with the maids were taking care of the children as Wolfram sneaked away to speak with Gwendal.  
He stormed in Gwendals study.  
“It has come to my attention that the orphanage we built in Julia’s name doesn't honor her memory. The children are being mistreated. I will have to act. I will bring Conrad with me. “  
“Very well.”  
“And I will adopt one of the children. I believe that he is fond of me and Greta.”  
Gwendal nodded, but his voice was dull.  
“You know that even if you adopt a child of your own the king will not give you anymore attention”  
Is this how my own family sees me? A sad figure that only does things to try to get noticed by his betrothed?  
“I know there is nothing that will make the king care about me.” His eyes were deadly cold, hurt and sad but then he softened. “I want the boy to be my son, Greta's brother, for my sake. Yuuri will understand my wish to give a child a home. The boy William will be my son, whether or not Yuuri wants to be in either of our lives.”  
“Wolfram...”  
“I need something Gwendal. You know that my marriage will only be a facade, it will never bring me any joy. I need to be useful. As the royal consort I will not be able to patrol, it would be too big of a risk. The only other thing I am good at is being a father. Greta will outgrow me soon, she doesn’t need me as much. I know that this is selfish. But it would change William’s life if he wants. I will not force him.”  
“You do well know that we...” Gwendal did try.  
“I know you care about me, but duty and honor will have you all be on Yuuri’s side. Even I have to be on his side. But thank you, big brother. I will join the children again. Take care”  
As he left Wolfram heard that Gwendal was starting on a new stuffed animal. 

Two weeks later Wolfram was mentally exhausted. The so-called spoiled prince had fought a bloodless war. With an iron hand he had changed the leaders of the orphanage. Every ounce of power his position as the king's fiance he had used. He had found people that wanted the best for the children. That wanted the children to have loving homes. In the orphanage or with a family. He would check them often.  
William had shyly smiled when Wolfram and Greta had asked if he wanted to live in the castle with them. Then he had hugged them and started to cry of joy.  
Wolfram felt bad that he couldn’t give every child there a home. So instead he had started his next mission. The capital needed a school for all the children muzuku or not. He wanted it to be free of cost. Gwendal had been skeptical at first, but when Lady Anissna heard about it, and loved it. Wolfram had won.  
He was just in the beginning. He would need a building large enough, he needed teachers, he needed to know the cost, and he might need sponsors.  
But he could start small three times a week. The children of the orphanage joined Greta and William in their studies in the castle. They had found a good room for it. 

Greta was proud of her Papa Wolf. How he did something to help children around the land. She loved her new little brother. William was something that gave her poor papa joy. She couldn’t miss how sad Wolfram had been when Daddy had taken home Diana. He had hidden it well but she saw it in his eyes. They had seemed duller. She didn’t fully understand. Her dads would get married, but Yuuri didn’t spend any time with Wolf. Daddy had left Wolfram and taken only Diana to meet Greta’s grandma and grandpa from Earth. Greta didn’t like the new whispers that were spreading about her papa. She heard that some called Wolfram the unloved bride.  
It made her so mad! Even worse was that Wolfram just ignored it. They had overheard someone in town saying it on the street. “Have you heard about the royal wedding? The unloved prince and the king that wished that he was being wed to someone else!”  
She had wanted to tell them off. It was her dads they were talking about. But Wolfram had just smiled sad and given her a hug.  
“Thank you, my dear. But it is only gossip.”  
“But they shouldn’t say so.”  
“No...” she could almost hear him saying. “But they aren’t wrong” It was terrible if her Papa Wolf felt unloved. He was her safety, and she really loved him. She made sure that he heard it every day!  
So William and her did everything to make sure that Wolfram could smile and laugh. Not think about the stupid things people said.  
But then the day came when Wolfram forgot how to truly smile again. 

Yuuri had been away for a few months when he returned with his Earth family. Greta and William were holding hands with Wolfam, standing by the temple fountain to great Yuuri. He was the first to surface, Diana, Shori and Yuuri's parents behind him. Yuuri had smiled at Greta with all his soul when he saw her.  
“Daddy Yuuri! Welcome home!” she let go of Wolfram’s hand and got towels from one of the temple maidens to give to her soaked father. “So much has happened since you left! You must meet my new brother William!”  
Yuuri turned his gaze to the child that was hiding behind Wolfram that stood still like a statue.  
“How did William join the family?”  
“We asked him if he wanted to live with Greta and Wolfram instead of the orphanage! He said yes!”  
“I healed his hands. And in that moment I knew that I had found my son” Wolfram’s voice was determined but he was terrified of being judged.  
Yuuri helped his family out of the fountain before he tried to say hello to the child that was afraid of the strange people that traveled through the dimensions. So William hid his face in Wolfram’s jacket.  
Yuuri said hello before he said out loud.  
“Do everything to make this marriage go swiftly. I want it over with so I can live my life with the woman I love.” Yuuri didn’t even look Wolfram in the eye as he said it. If he had he might have seen the endless hurt that filled Wolfram’s green eyes. Before he managed to force a smile on his face. To try and hide his sorrow and hopelessness.  
Yuuri’s mother looked at her youngest son. She was furious with him. Cruel was not a thing she had raised him to be!  
So she went to her future son in law and gave him a warm hug. In over 80 years no one had hugged him this way. As he was something precious, that she was sad that her son was unfair to him. Before she let go she placed a small kiss on his cheek.  
“I can’t wait to call you my beloved son!” she looked at the small boy who looked at her slightly behind Wolfram.  
“Was it William? Nice to meet you William! I am Miko Shibuya but every one calls me Jennifer, and I will be your new grandma! So you can call me whatever you like!” Jennifer was so warm. Wolfram had missed her.  
“I am William Von Biedelfelt, grandma Jennifer” William said and gave her his hand. He was blushing. Wolfram was so happy and proud of his son.  
Jennifer giggled happily.  
Günter started to talk.  
“If we send out the invitations today we can be ready for the wedding within a month and a half.”  
“Do it," Yuuri commanded and took his mistress hand and started to lead his family to the carriage that would take them to the castle.  
Jennifer offered out her hands.  
“Now my beloved grandchildren. Will you show your grandma your home? Greta and William took her hands and went to one of the carriage. Wolfram waited so he could be one of the last to go.  
But Murata and weirdly enough Shori waited for him. Murata put a hand on Wolfram’s shoulder.  
“You need to be strong,” he said before he returned to his room in the temple.  
Shori didn’t say anything, but they walked side by side to the carriage that didn’t house Yuuri. 

Time went by fast. Wolfram had been stuck in all the preparations for the wedding no one wanted. Or that wasn’t all together true. Wolfram and Yuuri’s mothers had great pleasure planning the wedding with Günter. Colors, what the grooms shall wear, food, music and the feel of the ceremony they had planned out. Wolfram was glad that someone found some joy in this. Yuuri did mostly run away to spend time with Diana. Wolfram’s only relief was spending time with his children and being a teacher. It was so hard to falsely smile when he was looking at how the wedding he had hoped should be the happiest day of his life became a spectacle for the masses. Bringing no love or joy. His marriage would become an even bigger lie than his engagement had been. It would doom him, and he did it anyway. Because in this way he could give Yuuri a way to be happy.  
In this way Yuri would have the family he wanted. Wolfram could take some of the burden Yuuri had as king, Wolfram’s signature would be as good as Yuuri’s. He wondered if Yuuri would even notice it? That Wolfram was still the king's friend? Even if the king would never see that he had broken the heart of someone he once called friend.  
Wolfram was standing in an empty room of the temple, dressed in something Jennifer called a smoking. He was handsome in it, he had to say. Not that mattered. If his mother and mother in law had gotten as they wanted he would have been dressed in an earth style wedding dress. They had made him test one. It had been beautiful on him. But Shori had stopped it. Wolfram doesn't know if Shori knew that Wolfram had heard when he had shouted to the mothers of the grooms.  
“You will not do this to the poor boy! Let him have some dignity left! Don’t make him the laughing stock of this realm too!”  
The women went silent. They pitied him. The unwanted and unloved groom of the king.  
It had hurt. He knew that the ones around him knew that this won’t be a love match. But he had hoped that he could hide behind the facade that it was a political match. But maybe almost all could see how heartbroken he was?  
As he waited for his mother to come get him, he wondered if Yuuri had to fight for not wear a dress? He hoped they had not succeeded. Yuuri didn’t need one more thing to resent this sham wedding.  
Wolfram’s mother opened the door.  
“Are you ready?” Her smile was happy and excited.  
Wolfram smiled, his false smile, and nodded. It was better to get it over with.  
His mother hugged him, her hug was oddly soft and caring. A hug he had done anything to get as a child but now it mostly saddens him.  
In the corridor they meet up with Yuuri and his dad. Yuuri was so beautiful in his matching smoking. But his face was pale and his jaws clenched. Wolfram had tried to smile reassuring, he didn’t know if he succeeded.  
Side by side they started walking to the hall.  
Wolfram didn’t know even half of the guests in the room. The diplomatic guests who want to be able to say that they had been there when the king of Shin Makoku got married.  
It felt like Wolfram was walking in a dream, a sad dream. He had imagined this moment so many times over the years. Now he just wished he was someone else. He wished he was Diana for a moment. That Yuuri would turn to him when they reached Ulrike, and look on to him with love in his eyes. That Yuuri would smile at him as he used to. Even if it was for a fraction of a second.  
Wolfram did not remember the wedding act.  
But they must have said the right things at the right time.  
The time had come to the wedding kiss.  
Wolfram couldn’t miss how Yuuri hated the idea. No one else would see that to kiss Wolfram was the last thing Yuuri wanted. But for Wolfram it was so clear. A new dagger in his already torn heart.  
But Yuuri had pressed his tight lips against Wolframs. A short sad, make believe kiss.  
Wolfram looked at his new husband that was looking at the woman that he loved.  
Had he been on his own he would have cried, hid or shouted out for the unfairness of his life!  
But now he had to turn and smile at hundreds of guests that he had to make believe that this was a strong and good marriage. He forced himself to smile and take Yuuri’s hand as a sign of their union.  
The crowd rejoiced.  
Wolfram took Yuuri by the arm to get them out of there.  
Out in the yard he whispered.  
“Now there is only the feast left. It will soon be over. You will be with Diana tomorrow. Please, just try to help me keep the realm safe. We must seem united and strong together. Can you just for tonight, remember that we are friends. That I don’t want you to be unhappy, but the realm comes first”  
Yuuri never got a chance to answer.  
The wedding party joined them to congratulate them before they would all travel to the castle.  
But Wolfram saw that Yuuri started to try to play the role of a newly wed king.  
It was almost like having the old Yuuri back for a night.  
They didn’t have to talk much to each other, both too busy mingling and making sure that every guest felt seen and important.  
Yuuri might not understand one thing that Wolfram did under the feast. He asked Diana to dance and afterwards kissed both her knuckles. By doing that he had shown the realm and world that she was accepted by him as the king's mistress. He had heard his uncle's sharp intake of air that he wasn’t pleased. But it would make Yuuri’s life easier.  
One moment during the feast Yuuri had taken his hand and said softly.  
“Thank you” Wolfram didn’t know what Yuuri thanked him for. But he had smiled.  
“Of course, Yuuri”  
Yuuri and most of the guests were well into their cups as the night passed. One glass of wine was all Wolfram had allowed himself. If you were in the state of mind that he was, alcohol was not recommended. It would have been a mess of emotions for the world to see.  
Before Yuuri got too drunk Wolfram had led his husband to their marriage bed. The big bed that they had not shared for months. Last had been before Yuuri had found Diana.  
Wolfram out on a nightgown. A beautiful one that his mother had given him as a wedding gift. Yuuri put on some of his old night clothes.  
In the bed they laid, it felt like it was a canyon between them.  
“Yuuri? What should we do with this marriage?” Wolfram's voice was gentle. He was scared to hear the answer.  
“You can do as you please. I will spend the days being King and being as much with Diana as I can.”  
“as you wish”  
He took a big breath.  
“Greta missed you, when you were gone. She would be happy if she could spend some time with you two. She longs to be a big sister to a baby”  
Please don’t break Greta's heart as well as mine.  
“Of course.” Yuuri smiled.  
“I could help you more now. I can take some of your responsibilities of being King, so you have more time for your family.”  
More time with those that aren't me.  
“Thank you, Wolf. That would be great!”  
“See it as my wedding gift” Wolfram turned his back to Yuuri.  
He just wanted this day to be over. Tomorrow he would be alone in his bed, so he could finally cry in peace. Cry over his sorrow and hopelessness. 

It became as Yuuri had said. He spent all his time he didn’t was doing his duties as King with the pregnant Diana. Sometimes Greta was with them but mostly they were on their own.  
Yuuri spent his time in the mornings and two hours after lunch in the office. Wolfram came after he left and spent the afternoon and evenings there. Sometimes long into the night. But he always took time to see that the kids got to bed safely. Greta and William were his pride and only joy.  
Their happiness meant the world to him. So all his breaks were spent by their side.  
He still took time to teach his children and the orphanage three times a week. The royal teacher.  
All good distractions over the fact that he was doomed to never be romantically loved, never kissed for real, for Shinou’s sake he would die a virgin. Only because he was married to the king who would never even look at him. For that was the sad lot of the king's spouse. He would have to accept every concubine Yuuri would choose. When he was not allowed to even think about another person romantically.  
The only time he was totally at peace it was when he was spending time with the children. Whenever he was Papa or the teacher he was not unloved or unwanted. He had true purpose and someone that wanted him to be there. If he hadn’t promised to share the burden of the kingdom he would have spent all his time with the children.  
It had been three months after the royal wedding. When Yuuri, Conrad and Günter had all been called on a new peace mission in a faroff land. They would be gone at least three months, worse case Yuuri would not have returned before his child would be born.  
Wolfram had to stay at home.  
He had the kingdom to rule in Yuuri’s place. He was glad to stay, the children needed him. Especially William, who still was shy and wanted to see his dad. The boy had never really warmed up to Yuuri.  
They all stood in the courtyard to say goodbye to the party. Wolfram stood a bit back, wanting to cry over the warm farewell Yuuri and Diana was sharing. Diana was even more beautiful in her pregnancy. It wasn’t jealousy it was just hard to see all that he wasn’t allowed to feel. He saw how Yuuri said goodbye to Greta before he was turning to climb up on his horse. Yuuri had said goodbye to everyone, except Wolfram. Even Gwendal had gotten a hug!  
It was suffocating the feeling of being unwanted and forgotten. Because Wolfram didn’t think that Yuuri did it to be mean. It was just that Wolfram was someone Yuuri didn’t think of at all.  
It was almost more hurtful that Conrad had to whisper in Yuuri’s ear. That only then Yuuri would remember his husband, and once friend. Yuuri overdid the hug. A silent “forgive me”. It was warm and Wolfram could almost believe it. He wasn’t immune to the hug. He had to stop himself for not melting into the hug. To turn his head into Yuuri’s neck and let his smell wash over him.  
“Wolfram, can you protect Diana and our unborn child until I am back?” Yuuri was looking Wolfram deep in his eyes.  
It was hypnotic to be seen by his husband.  
“I swear that I will do everything in my power to keep them safe. I will keep your family safe” He would protect the true royal family. Diana and all the children. For Yuuri and the kids he would gladly give everything.  
The men rode away. Wolfram turned and forced himself to smile at the crying Greta and Diana. Wolfram lifted up Greta in a warm hug and offered his arm to Diana and William held on to Greta’s leg.  
“Come, shall we take refreshments in the garden? You know that Yuuri would hate to see us cry over him. We need to be strong for him.”  
And so did Wolfram lead the mashup family inside the castle.

A week later Wolfram was lecturing the children about Shinou’s rise and fall. It was just minutes before he and the children were ready for a break. When he saw Diana standing by the door listening to his class. He called for a break Greta and William hugged Diana before they went out playing with the other kids.  
“You are really good with kids.” Diana said and reminded Wolfram of her presence.  
“Thank you, I like being with them” he looked out the window at the happy children.  
“Wolfram...”  
Wolfram looked at the woman his husband by name loved.  
“I am so sorry for all Yuuri and I have put you through! “ Diana started to cry.  
Wolfram didn’t understand.  
“You didn’t deserve this, I am so sorry!” Wolfram gave her a handkerchief.  
“It is not your fault. But I am thankful for your apology” He gently took her hand.  
She really looked at him.  
“You do love him? Don't you?” her voice was but a whisper.  
“Yes. More than I wish I did.” It hurt to say it out loud. He didn’t really know why he told her. But no one had ever asked him about his feelings. It was nice that she cared.  
But she looked so sad and guilty.  
“I have always known that Yuuri won't love me as I love him. I have hoped it would change. But I have in the back of my mind, always waited for the day he would break our engagement. For the day he would find a woman to love. I had thought or hoped that I could walk away and don’t have to see when he would marry the love of his life. I didn’t think that I would be trapped here. Knowing that he might be married to me. But it is with you he has the life I dreamed that we would have. That I have to show the world that I am happy. That we must from time to time pretend that he is happy with me, when I know that he is happiest when he forgets that I exist. I can bear that he loves and is happy with you. The lie is what kills me. Getting false scraps of affection that doesn’t mean anything for him. But I… I...” He couldn’t say the truth. That it was the best and worst feeling whenever Yuuri was near. That he longed so much for any affection that he didn’t care that it was fake?  
“I don’t blame any of you, you least of all. I know how charming Yuuri can be. It is impossible not to fall in love with him”  
“I didn’t mean this to happen! I just fell for the cute boy, that didn’t tell me about you before it was too late. I would have never let it happen if I have known that he was taken”  
“Then maybe it was meant to be. Because you make him happy, that I have never made him. And all I want is him to be happy. So please don’t cry.”  
Diana hugged him hard.  
Wolfram allowed himself to hug her back. 

A friendship grew between the man that loved the king and the woman that the king loves. Why Yuuri had fallen for Diana was not hard to see. She was kind, smart and brave. Easy to talk to, warm and thoughtful. Wolfram was glad to be her friend. He hoped that he would be allowed to still be her friend when Yuuri returned. 

Some days everything goes wrong. 

A sunny day when Yuuri just had sent a message that the mission would take even more time. At least one to three months more. The same day Gisela got called to help a village that a big accident had happened so they had asked for healers. Gisela took her team and left in the early morning sun.  
Wolfram and Diana had just put the children to sleep when Diana's water broke. Wolfram felt dread washing over him. He had never delivered a child!  
He barked out orders, supplies, and for someone to fetch Gisela.  
It could take time for the baby to join the world. 

24 hours later and Wolfram was so afraid. There was something wrong with the delivery!  
He had constantly healed Diana and the child for over 18 hours just to keep them alive. And he didn’t know what to do!  
Between two pushes, Diana grabbed his face.  
“Promise me that you will take care of the child! You are the only one I trust with it!”  
“Of course I will take care of it and off you. Don’t give up, Gisela will be here soon!”  
Many hours later Gisela came in and had to cut out the child out of Diana.  
Diana didn’t make it.  
Wolfram had just time to push the child, a girl into Ewa’s arms before he hit the ground hard. He didn’t know the panic he caused Gisela. She thought that she would lose him the same way she had lost Julia. That he had sacrificed himself for his husband’s child.  
She was glad when she felt that he only needed rest. That he would be fine in a couple of days. She didn’t want to be the one to tell the King that he had lost both his husband and mistress on the same night. 

Three days later Wolfram awakens. His whole body ached, he was exhausted but otherwise fine. In his large bed his children slept and his husband's child lay beside him. The tiny child looked at him without focus with her blue eyes. She was so small. A lock of black hair on her head. Wolfram had to hold her. He fell in love with her as he felt her warm body in his arms.  
“hello, little one. I am your daddy’s husband” he whispered softly for not awake his other children.  
“I am sorry that your parents aren’t here to greet you. But I promise that I will lock after you as long as I am allowed. And even if I am not allowed I will do everything in my might to keep you safe and loved. But what shall we call you our little princess?”  
His gaze fell on Greta and remembered the little Bee-Bear she had named.  
“Maybe we shall call you Juliana until your father has named you”  
He felt that his older children started to wake. The happy smile they got when they saw that he was awake was a balm on his battered heart.  
“Papa Wolf! We were so worried! You hardly sleep this long! It’s mostly Papa Yuuri that needs it” Greta hugged him, gently to not hurt the baby. William came and snuggled close.  
Wolfram smiled.  
“I know, I am sorry. I am usually not as big of a wimp. But I used too much magic. How long have I slept?”  
“Three days and nights.” Gisela was not pleased with him. “You should be glad that you are holding the children or else I would have to punch you! You know better than to over use your powers!”  
Wolfram sighed and kissed the baby.  
“I have promised to keep Yuuri's beloved family safe. I failed.”  
“You are his husband, aren’t you one of his beloved family?!”  
Wolfram did not say anything, but his gaze almost brought tears to Gisela's eyes. The last time she saw so much hopelessness, sorrow and loneliness was at the great war. How long had he been suffering in silence?  
Wolfram turned to the children and asked:  
“Have you been good to little Juliana while I was sleeping?” And promptly changed the subject. 

The castle was showing its grief, as the traditions told. Banners hoisted only halfway. Wolfram and the kids dressed in dark brown with a white ribbon on their arms. But even in sadness Wolfram did everything he could to keep the children happy, Juliana’s birth was something good and precious. Even if they had lost her mother.  
The little princess was a beautiful child, a small lock of black hair on her head and her mothers blue eyes. Gisela told Wolfram that children's eye color could change within the next few months. But Juliana’s smile was more as her father’s.  
Gwendal had written to Yuuri about Diana’s death. Wolfram had tried to write to his king. Trying to send his condolences and tell Yuuri about his daughter. He had burnt five letters before he got some kind of letter. But it was not enough, how could you ever tell the man you love that you are sorry that his one true love had died, that you were sorry. But a new light had come to the world. 

He never got any reply.

Wolfram had Juliana by his side while he managed the kingdom. He didn’t have the heart to send her away, let some of the maids take care of her. He needed to keep her safe. He needed her to know that she was loved.  
Greta and William started to spend more time in the study with Juliana, Gwendal, Günter and himself during the hours they were free. Having his children around him was a big comfort when he struggled being a good monarch.  
Gisela was a saint for letting him turn to her for every question he had about Juliana’s health and well being. She didn’t even get angry when he had awoken her in the middle of night when Juliana only had an upset tummy.  
He didn’t know that Gisela was so proud of him. She thought him strong enough to give his husband’s lovechild so much love and care. Never complaining. Therefore a hero in her eyes. 

Juliana had been in their life for one month when Yuuri sent a letter telling them that he would return soon. That night Wolfram stood by Juliana’s crib, feeling both happy and absolutely petrified over the fact that Yuuri would come home. He didn’t know how Yuuri would react to him. A big part of him thought about the worst scenario. That Yuuri would reject him, forbid Wolfram to be by Yuuri and Juliana’s side. Because it would be his fault that Diana died.  
His voice was barely a whisper. “Your father is coming home. I know that you haven’t met him, but you will love him. No one can resist him. But I need you to know that whatever happens now, I will always love you. Even if I will not be allowed to be by your side, that just means that I respect your father’s wishes. That even if I dream of one day that we will be a family, a true family… I… I don’t see that ever happening.” He had to back away from the crib, when he felt how his tears were at risk of falling down on the sleeping princess.  
He got into the big, cold and lonely bed. Trying to cry in silence was hard. He tried so hard to be the perfect monarch, and they don’t cry themselves to sleep. But this night he did.

Yuuri arrived a week after his letter had reached them. Wolfram and the children stood in their mourning clothes on the steeps of the castle. To wish them all welcome home.  
But the energy that Yuuri was spreading around him, made Wolfram walk up to Yuuri after laying Juliana in Gwendal’s arms.  
The king had not even looked at Greta or his newborn daughter. Wolfram in an effort to save his children if Yuuri would snap. His voice was soft.  
“Come you must be tired, let’s get this traveling dust off you. Please.”  
Yuuri followed in silence to their old bedroom. Wolfram closed the door.  
It was heartbreaking to see Yuuri like this. Lost in his sorrow.  
“I am so sorry for your loss, Yuuri. Diana was a wonderful woman” it was all he was allowed to say before Yuuri interrupted him.  
“I know that!” The fury in Yuuri’s voice made Wolfram glad that he had removed Yuuri from the kids. “You betrayed me! Diana, my one true love died on your watch!” Yuuri’s hair was becoming longer. The Maou was awaking. Wolfram didn’t move. Didn’t speak. Just waiting on whatever punishment the king would rain over him.  
But suddenly Yuuri’s body deflated. It was like his sorrow drowned the anger.  
“Why did she have to die?”  
Why couldn’t you die instead? was the unsaid words Wolfram heard.  
Yuuri started to cry.  
“I don’t want to see you. You will not be allowed by my or my daughter side.” His voice was cold even as he cried.  
Wolfram felt hollow.  
“As you wish, my king.” Wolfram started to go to the door abiding the command his king had given him. By the door before he left the room he said.  
“We have called the princess Juliana, she is a lovely girl. She has your smile and Diana's eyes.”  
He left and just started walking.  
The first empty room he found he entered and just started sobbing.  
Everything he had feared had become true. Yuuri hated him and there was nothing he could ever do to change that. 

Three weeks later a hollowed eyed Wolfram sat on a blanket, leaning on a tree in the castle garden, reading for Greta and William. Wolfram had kept away from Yuuri and Juliana. He had eaten in his room, spending a lot of time outside of the castle trying to find a place for his school. A project he put his broken heart and soul into. The lessons and his children were the only things that kept him going. But it had been so hard. He missed Yuuri and Juliana dearly. He had been having dreams. Dreams that haunted him. Showing things he didn’t have. A whole family. His husbands… The dream was only that he and Yuuri were sitting side by side as the children played around them. Nothing more. Not even in his dreams he would think that Yuuri would love him. But waking from these dreams was agony. He hoped they would stop. It was better that he would get used to this. His life as the exiled monarch in the castle.  
In the middle of the story a shadow fell over them.  
Wolfram looked up and it was as if his heart stopped.  
There was Yuuri and Juliana. So close. A picture so beautiful that it hurt Wolfram's soul.  
But Wolfram remembered the king's command.  
He looked down.  
“I am sorry, my king. I will leave at once”  
“But daddy!” Greta held Wolfram’s arm. She didn’t understand. She knew that something had happened because Wolfram was never in Yuuri’s sight.  
But suddenly Juliana was in his arms. He couldn’t look away. She had grown. He couldn’t stop the smile and warm feeling of happiness that filled him. His little girl was in his arms again.  
Yuuri took a seat by his side.  
Wolfram didn’t have the courage to look at Yuuri, he was afraid that this would be a dream.  
“But daddy Yuuri what has happened to your face?” asked Greta  
Wolfram couldn’t help himself, he had to look.  
Yuuri had a black eye.  
Without even thinking Wolfram’s hand caressed Yuuris cheek gently. Trying to get a feel for how bad the damage was.  
“Who has hit you?”  
“It is alright, Wolfram. I deserve it.” Yuuri's smile was embarrassed and he turned to Greta.  
“Can you and your brother go and play for a while. I need to speak with your father.”  
“Sure!”  
William hugged Wolfram hard. Looking scared at Yuuri. He didn’t want to leave his father with the man that always makes his father sad.  
“William, it’s alright. Go and play with Greta for a while. I will read more to you later.” Wolfram kissed his cheek before he went with Greta.  
“He truly loves you.”  
“Yes, and I love him and all our children.” As he said it he couldn’t stop looking at Juliana. He meant her too.  
“Wolfram..” Yuuris voice was pleading.  
Wolfram looked at his husband.  
“ I am so sorry Wolfram. I shouldn’t have taken out my grief on you. You didn’t deserve it. I was wrong.”  
“I forgive you”  
“Why! What I said and did to you was unforgivable! I blamed you for something that wasn’t your fault! How can you forgive me?”  
“I can, because… I felt the same. I… failed you. I broke my promise, I couldn’t keep the one you love safe.”  
Something unexpected happened. Wolfram felt his husband's arms around him.  
“It wasn’t your fault! You did everything anyone could have done. They have told me that you did more than what I asked you. I heard that you two were friends, she was my mistress in the eyes of the kingdom and you protected her and was your friend. Why?”  
Wolfram was glad that he had to hold the baby so he couldn't get his arms around his husband by name. He might never let him go. “At first it was because you asked me. But I understand why you love her. And I will always try to keep our family safe… I want you and the children to be happy.”  
Wolfram smiled when Juliana made a cute little noise. Yuuri seemed to search for something before he asked:  
“How about you?”  
“What about me?”  
“… Your happiness. Isn’t it important too?”  
Wolfram felt it like a hot knife into his heart. No one had ever looked after his happiness. Ever.  
“I am fine. I take care of it after I have looked after you. Don’t worry.” He smiled.  
“Well, who has beaten some wits into you?”  
Yuuri smiled, embarrassed, as he told him. 

The night before Yuuri had panicked when the baby had coughed. So he had carried her to Gisela who had looked at the child, telling Yuuri in her lovely voice that Juliana was healthy. Gently she laid Juliana in Darkusus arms before she turned around and gave Yuuri a hard punch over his eye sending him hard into the floor. He was dazed and confused, trying hard to understand why the gentle healer had punched him.  
“That's for all you have done to poor Wolfram!”  
Wolfram?  
It was Wolfram whom…  
“What do you mean, it wasn’t I who killed the one he loved!”  
She growled. Growled like a wild animal ready to kill.  
“You idiot! Wolfram was trying to save Diana. He was draining himself to heal her and the child. Had I arrived just a tiny bit later. You would have had to buried them all, Diana, Juliana and Wolfram. He had done everything right. I don’t believe that even if I was in the castle, I would have been able to save Diana. “  
He couldn't answer. She was still furious.  
“Wolfram have even in all the humiliation your thoughtless actions have given him done everything in his power to make your life and family happy. You have made him smile for your happiness all the while as you have spit on his! You made the royal consort, who is supposed to be the most important person in the king's life a bare bodyguard for the king's mistress! You must have known that you ruined his reputation. Making him the laughing stock for all the world! But he did it, without complaining, they even became friends. He has shown so much love to Juliana. Given her, her name he cared for her. He was her world until you returned! And returned you did making sure that you really crushed him. Because you have showed the realm that he is the least important person in your court. Damn you, Heika!” The green haired healer marched out and slammed the door after her. Scaring Juliana who started to cry loudly.  
Yuuri felt how his anger melted out of him. For weeks he had held on to the blame he had given to Wolfram. Never thinking about that it wasn’t only him that was sad about Diana's passing.  
What have I done? 

“Gisela told me that I have been an idiot and how I was wrong to blame you. She reminded me what you have done for us. Especially Diana and me. And I want to say thank you”  
Wolfram felt a blush creep up his face. He hoped that the healer hadn’t told Yuuri too much. But if this meant more time with Juliana, he would thank her.  
“So I promise that I will be a better friend to you from now on. The children, the realm and your happiness will be the most important things for me.” Wolfram felt Yuuri’s gaze on him. Juliana’s well being was a good thing to focus on. Because he knew that this meant nothing. That Yuuri becoming his friend once more didn’t mean that he would ever love him.”  
“So what would make you happy, my friend?”  
He didn’t tell Yuuri the truth: if he could feel someone romantically loved him. That someone could make him feel less alone. So he told Yuuri the next best thing.  
“ I want our children to be happy. And see the day when I can officially open up the school for all the children in our land.” For once his smile was truly real. He didn’t remember when he last truly smiled when he was near Yuuri.  
“I heard about your plans and I am proud of you. It is truly something our land needs.” Hide his face against Juliana's neck. Giving her affection so he didn’t have to show Yuuri how much his words warmed him.  
“How’s it going?”  
“Slower now. I haven't found any good houses for the school.”  
Yuuri looked up into the sky.  
“If you want we can budget in the building of the school. I think it would be money well spent. And you can build the school of your dreams”  
“Thank you!” Tears started to escape Wolfram’s eyes. Happy tears that broke the wall that had hidden his pain. He couldn't stop when his happy tears became a hard sob. Yuuri did the unexpected by laying his arms around Wolfram. Letting Wolfram cry without saying a word. Truly being there.

Wolfram was exhausted when the night came. The crying had done him good but it had drained him. So he was looking forward to laying down in his big and lonely bed in the royal bedchamber. He changed into a pair of sleeping pants. After the sad excuse of a wedding night he had never worn a nightgown again.  
There was no one to try to seduce.  
Wolfram had just folded away the duvet so he could lay down in the bed when there was a small knock on the door before it opened. Revealing Yuuri who looked embarrassed, holding Juliana in a traveling bed.  
“Yuuri?” Seeing his so called husband in what supposed to be their bedroom was a big surprise. “Is there something amiss? Do you need help?”  
“No… There is nothing wrong. I…” Yuuri blushed. “I don’t want to sleep alone!”  
“Wimp...” Wolfram said affectionately. He couldn't stop himself. “Get in bed. I need to sleep.”  
Yuuri laughed.  
“I haven’t heard that nickname in a long time. I almost had missed it”  
Wolfram didn’t answer he got in bed and tried to make himself comfortable.  
Yuuri soon followed. It was weird having another person in bed again. Good, but weird.  
Wolfram said goodnight and turned so his back was turned to Yuuri’s side.  
Yuuri said goodnight. But the king seemed to have trouble settling in. Suddenly he sighed and turned. Wolfram felt the bed dip before a strong arm laid around him. Yuuri’s body tightly against him.  
“Yuuri?” Wolfram was frozen.  
“I am sorry Wolfram. Can I lay like this until I fall asleep? I have found it to be the best way for me to fall asleep”  
“As you wish, Yuuri” Wolfram tried to fall asleep.  
Yuuri was dead asleep within minutes. Wolfram couldn't drop the thought of why Yuuri was hugging him like a stuffed animal. Diana. This was how the happy couple had fallen asleep while he had laid alone in a bed made for a family. 

They continued to share a bed. Juliana’s crib moved in with them. She was a sweet child that slept the whole night.  
Wolfram longed for bed each night. To feel his husband's calm heartbeats against his back. He knew that he only was a human pillow. But it felt nice. Really nice.  
A month later Wolfram awoke of Yuuri drawing for air in the middle of the night. Seeming having awoken of something.  
“Yuuri, is everything alright? “ Juliana was sleeping peacefully.  
Wolfram laid his hand on Yuuris face, feeling if Yuuri had a fever. Because Yuuri was panting. But he didn’t seem ill.  
It must have been a nightmare.  
“It was only a dream, Yuuri. Come, lay down.” Wolfram got Yuuri to lay down again. Wolfram hugged Yuuri from behind, trying to ground his friend. But Yuuri didn’t relax. Wolfram hugged once more and was going to turn around when his hand by accident touched something. Something that made Yuuri draw after his breath. Wolfram was glad that he was behind Yuuri because he was blushing.  
“If you want. I can help you with that. You can close your eyes.”  
Wolfram let his hand caress the hard member over Yuuri’s pants.  
So you can imagine that it is a girl touching you.  
“Wolfram… You don’t have to” Yuuris almost moaned as he tried to speak.  
Wolfram pulled down Yuuri’s pants so he could get a better grip around his husband's cock. Touching Yuuri was a bittersweet torture. Yuuri was so vocal in his pleasure. It was intoxicated but Wolfram had to make sure his own hardening member didn’t touch Yuuri. He wanted Yuuri to feel good. And being reminded that it wasn’t a beautiful woman who gave him pleasure would only bring them both pain.  
It wasn’t long before Yuuri came with a long satisfied groan. Wolfram got something to clean them both up while Yuuri was coming down from the high he was on.  
The damp cloth made Yuuri look at Wolfram.  
“Thank you, but you didn’t have to."  
“I know. But it was the least that I could do. You are my husband. I am glad that I could help you. Go to sleep.”  
Wolfram got in bed. Turned so he hid his hard-on from Yuuri. Yuuri came and hugged Wolfram from behind and fell asleep. Wolfram had to calm down first before he could sleep.

Months went. Wolfram found himself before the boxes in the temple. He had gone for a ride and it was as he was drawn into the room. Not like he was in danger of being possessed again. The room just matched his mood. He looked at “his” box, the one that had used his heart.  
“Royal consort?” Ulrike and behind her was Murata Ken. Hard to read as always.  
“Is there something you need?” Ulrike seemed worried.  
“Sometimes I wonder if it wasn’t better if I never got back my heart.” Ulrike gasped.”Don’t misunderstand me. I don’t want to die. But… I don’t know how much my heart can handle. It feels like it is being torn in to nothing remains”  
Murata nodded to Ulrike who patted Wolfram’s back before leaving the room and closing the door.”  
“This is about Shibuya?”  
“There is nothing else that can make me feel like this” Wolfram didn’t look away from the box.  
The young man that had lived so many lives. Came to stand by the sad blond.  
“Tell me your troubles, child”  
Wolfram looked at Murata one brow high up. Before he sighed.  
“I don’t think it is a surprise that I am in love with my husband. That I have loved him for years even if I know that he will never feel the same. That it is a miracle that we are friends.”  
“What has he done? It must be something because you are thinking about leaving your heart in a cursed box” Murata fixed his glasses.  
“He gives me false hope. As I said Yuuri only sees me as a friend. Did you know that I heard everything when Yuuri asked Günter how Yuuri and Diana could marry each other. Had everything gone as Yuuri wanted… he would have thrown away our engagement and me. Like rotten food. But I had accepted that I would be the unwanted fake husband. That was the part I had for the good of the realm. But now… after Diana's death. He is by my side. And he gives my crumbs of how it could be if he would love me.” Wolfram sighs. “I know that he just uses me as a substitute for Diana or the next woman he will fall in love with. The stuffed animal he can hug to fall easier to sleep. I am his fucking whore”  
“Whore?!”  
Dry and hard was the laugh that escaped Wolfram.  
“Yuuri misses the physical closeness he is used to. So I help release the pressure when it becomes too much for him.” Wolfram showed with some hand gestures how long they have come. “He keeps his eyes closed so he can forget that it is me who touches him. That it is a man's hands.”  
“Have he never replayed the favor?”  
“I am as untouched as always.” Wolfram was so tired. “Murata? Am I cursed? Have I done something so bad in a past life that I deserve this? That I am not worthy to be loved or feel happiness?”  
Murata laid his hand on Wolfram’s shoulder.  
“No, I don’t believe that. You are a good and lovable man. I am sorry that Shibuya is the dumbest person I know of the matters of the heart. I am sorry that you must suffer.”

It was night and Wolfram had fallen asleep exhausted after his confession earlier that day. He didn’t know why he had told the sage everything. But he had needed someone to listen to him. And who else could he talk to?  
But then he was awakened. It first had felt like a cruel dream. Because a Yuuri clad in shadows bent over Wolfram before their lips meet. Wolfram couldn't stop himself, letting his hands caress his husband's neck and hair. But one small caress before Wolfram stopped the kiss.  
“You!” Wolfram was so disappointed.  
The Maou, Yuuris alter-ego didn’t let himself be moved so easily.  
“My honored husband.” The older and more long haired version of Yuuri holds his cheek.  
“What do you want? Does Yuuri know that you are here?”  
“I want you. It is well past time that our marriage is sealed by the pleasures of the flesh.” The Maou bent to kiss Wolfram again.  
Wolfram turned his head so the Maou kissed his cheek instead.  
“Please, stop. This isn’t what Yuuri wants.”  
The Maou sighed.  
“We are the king. If I want it means that he wants it."  
“No. How much I want this, I know that Yuuri. The man I married will never want me like that. I know that he will never ever love me. Please get off me. Don’t torture me. I will never do anything against his will.”  
The Maou smiled sadly. Before his gaze was hot. The Maou bent and whispered by Wolfram's ear.  
“I want to feel you deep inside me, feel how you fill me up.” Feeling the words and the Maou’s sweet touches did get to him. He was aroused, he couldn’t deny that. He was offered all that he wanted. But not all.  
“I want Yuuri”  
“I am Yuuri...”  
“No, you are not the sweet boy I fell for. If we would do this without his blessings. He would hate me. Please, I can’t take that again. I don’t know if I would survive that.” The open wounds screamed out of his eyes.  
The demon king gave Wolfram a sweet kiss on his lips.  
“remember that I love you” Wolfram’s heart was warm. He had longed for those words so long.  
The kiss was careful. And when Wolfram opened his eyes again he looked into Yuuri’s fearful eyes.  
“Wolfram?!”  
“Don’t worry. Nothing happened. Just a visit from your alter-ego.”  
Yuuri who was in mid panic almost fell off Wolfram. To get away.  
“What happened? Tell me everything!”  
Wolfram closed his eyes and tried to find his calm.  
“He… told me that he… wanted to… fulfill our marital duties. But don’t fear. I stopped him… I know that isn’t something you want.” Wolfram wanted to run away. They had finally gotten a calmness in their life. He didn’t want it to end.  
“But you wanted it?”  
Too tired to fight it anymore Wolfram told the truth.  
“I can’t lie. If I didn’t think it would ruin our friendship I don’t know if I could have said no. He would have seduced me. But I would never do anything against your will.”  
The silence was heavy, almost crushing.  
Wolfram waited for Yuuri to flee.  
When Yuuri suddenly coughed, Wolfram turned to look at him.  
“But the Maou, was right on one thing. I… It hasn’t been fair. You have done your part to make my longing lesser. I haven’t asked you how you are doing. I should have at least offered to return the favor.”  
Wolfram reacted like a starving man seeing a meal. His body screamed for him to take the scraps that were dangling in front of him. But his brain knew to at least check that it wasn’t poison.  
“Yuuri… I would never ask you to do anything that would make you uncomfortable.”  
“I know. But I want to help you for once.”  
Wolfram could hardly hear over the heartbeats that echoed in his head.  
“If you say so. But if you start to feel like you have to stop. Do it! I don’t...”  
Please don’t hate me.  
Yuuri smiled and laid his forehead against Wolfram’s.  
“I promise. Can I touch you now?”  
Wolfram nodded and hissed as Yuuri caressed over the fabric of his pants. Blood raced down to his cook.  
It must be a dream.  
A wonderful dream that would kill Wolfram when it ended.  
When Yuuri started to pull down Wolfram’s pants he helped. To feel the silky touch of Yuuri’s hand was more than he could ever dream of. Wolfram was soon lost in the touch. He forgot to hold his voice down. He couldn't. It was maybe why he found himself locking his lips against Yuuri’s soft one. Yuuri had let out a surprised sound but had kissed him back. Maybe just to keep Wolfram more quiet as Yuuri continued stroking Wolfram.  
Wolfram’s hands got a life on their own. He found himself seeking Yuuri’s cook. Touching it until it hardens so he could return the favor. He couldn't handle being the only one feeling like this.  
They started rutting against one and another. Both chasing their release. Their kisses became more and more frantic.  
Wolfram rolled over Yuuri and got both of their cooks in his hand. Wolfram fucked into their hands. Loving the feeling of Yuuris hard cook against his.  
Yuuri was panting and moaning. Too lost to care.  
Wolfram almost hated when he felt the end coming. He didn’t want this to end. But he couldn't stop when he saw Yuuri’s pleasure. They were doing this face to face for the first time.  
Yuuri’s pleasure was beautiful.  
Wolfram could not help himself. Yuuri’s name escaped his mouth as he came. Shooting his seed all over Yuuri.  
He was so far gone that he hardly noticed that Yuuri followed him in his release. Their sticky fluids mix on Yuuri’s stomach. 

A month later the royal couple had not been intimated again after that night. Wolfram had been afraid that he had gone for far in his passion. Because Yuuri had not asked once for his release. Something that had been a weekly thing they had done. Wolfram knew that he had frightened his husband. Every night he waited for the bed to be empty again, but not yet.  
I should not have kissed him.  
To forget his black toughs he had planned a field trip for the school out to his favorite place in the forest. To teach survival, the faun and flora of their land. They would camp outside for three days. A treat for the children. There would be three soldiers from his division for security. The teachers he had found. And him and the children. Yuuri had complained that he had to stay back at the castle. But there were obligations that he could not skip.  
The forest was filled with life. They had all helped fix the campsite. They ate food cooked and told stories by the campfire. The days filled with interesting discoveries. It had been a lovely trip. Something Wolfram would always remember. Wolfram almost felt sad packing down everything. He couldn’t remember when he had been this relaxed. This was something they had to do again.  
The wagons was almost packed when Wolfram heard a yell that chilled his soul.  
William was screaming in terror.  
Wolfram ran to find his son.  
He heard the heavy footsteps of the soldiers that followed him.  
He saw how his son tried to get loose from a man as other men were coming out of the forest.  
Anger roared within him. The one hurting his son would die screaming.  
“Get the children out of here! I will save my son” he commanded his men. The anger made his temperature rise so his hair was flowing like it was a strong wind present.  
“Release him!” His voice was sharp and hard.  
“But look at that, isn’t we lucky? The prince and the unwanted royal consort in the same place. The king must now listen to our commands! Boy get him. I have always wanted to fuck a royal in the ass.”  
As the man spoke, Wolfram muttered the words for releasing the fire lion that ran to the enemy that in terror forgot about the small boy who ran crying to his father.  
“Alfred! Get my son to safety!”  
“But, sir!”  
“NOW! I will keep you safe. But I need you to keep William safe!”  
Alfred lifted the royal prince and ran back to the campsite.  
Left was Wolfram with 8 men. That was looking at him with hate in their eyes. He would fight them until all his enemies were dead or his own heart had stopped beating. 

Yuuri had not contained himself. He had ordered Conrad and Yosak to follow him to ride and meet Wolfram and the children. He had missed them all terrible. The castle wasn’t the same without them.  
But seeing the caravan that had set out for the camping trip galloping to them sent chills down Yuuri’s spine.  
“DAD!” Greta was jelling and the horses stopped.  
“Greta?” Yuuri saw that all the children were crying but he did not see Wolfram or William. “What happened? Where is your brother? Where is Wolfram?”  
“Daddy Wolfram stayed behind to save William”  
“The prince was being kidnapped by strange men, The royal consort and Alfred stayed behind to save him. He ordered us to save the princess and the other children!”  
Yuuri could hardly breathe.  
“Where are they?”  
A second horse came down the same path the wagons had come from. On it was William and a strange soldier, that must have been Alfred.  
“Where is Wolfram?!”  
“Dad stayed behind to keep me safe” William was sobbing.  
Yuuri came and took William's hand.  
“Don’t worry my son. I will get your father back, safe and sound. Get the children home. Conrad, Yosak come with me and you show me where my husband is!”  
The ride to find Wolfram was the worst he had ever been on. The beautiful forest felt cold and dark. And eerily quiet. More and more the stench of burned hair and fleesh was filling the woods. Then they came to a meadow. The sight was like a nightmare. The trees' chard and incinerated bodies were on the ground. But Yuuri did only see the only spot of color in the open area.  
“Wolfram!” Yuuri ran to the laying body of his husband. Wolfram was as pale and lifeless as that time his heart had been stolen.  
The feelings rose as well as the power.  
Left in the meadow was Conrad, Yosak and Alfred looking after the Maou that was flying away with his husband in his arms. 

Surprised did not really explain what Gisela felt when the Demon King came flying into her window with a lifeless Wolfram in his arms.  
“Save my husband!” the Demon King's voice roared through the room as he gently laid down Wolfram on the table.  
The King stood by her side as she checked on the blond regent. A sigh of relief left her when she found a pulse. There were some wounds but nothing life threatening.  
“He will need healing but the biggest illness is that he has almost drained himself, again! Sir did the right thing, bringing him here. It could have been much worse. “  
The Demon King nodded and bathed his husband in his healing magic. As he healed the Demon King became the ordinary sweet king without stopping his healing.  
“What happened this time?”  
“Some men attacked Willam. And Wolfram got the children away by standing his ground, alone.”  
Gisela sighted and started to heal Wolfram as well.  
“It is so typical of him! Always ready to give his life for the ones he loves. I just wish that he knew that his life is important too?”  
Yuuri started to cry and sat down by the sickbed.  
“I was so scared that I would lose him too. I don’t know what I would do without him.  
Gisela didn’t know what to say. It was just months ago she had physically hurt the king for being a heartless ass too Wolfram in his grief. She had never believed that she would witness this.  
So she did what she did best. She worked to make him better. 

Wolfram stood alone in the middle of the meadow. It didn’t help how many felt by his sword and fire magic, there came more and more enemies from the woods. Sweat was covering his body. He was exhausted but he won’t be captured. He would not be a burden to Yuuri and the realm. So if he was meant to fail and die, he would take with him every single enemy with his to the kingdom of death. Wolfram was no weakling, his death would be honorable. A death worthy of a warrior. Because maybe in death they would remember his courage. But as he felt his fire begin to fade he knew that it would be the draining of his magic that would take him. Like Julia before him. Not some epic wound.  
But so be it.  
When the enemy suddenly was gathered in one line, he took it.  
“I am sorry.” He saw his dear children and Yuuri before him.  
He gathered every single ounce of magic that he had left and released the greatest fire lion he had ever made. He saw as the beast exploded into the men. Their dying screams were the last thing he heard.

Wolfram awoke from the dream gasping for air. The cursed memories of the battle in the forest had hunted his dreams for so long. As he understood he had been unconscious for five days before he awoken.  
Gisela had screamed at him. Calling him reckless and said that she never, ever wanted this to happen again.  
The children had come running, jumped into his bed. Hugging him so hard that he didn’t know if they would ever let him go again. William was sobbing, filled by guilt.  
“Hey, son. It is not your fault that the bad men came. I love you. Of course would I do everything that I could to keep you safe. I never meant it to go on so far. But I wanted to get back to you, Greta and Juliana. I couldn't stop then. But I will try to be more careful.”  
He kissed William and Greta's forehead.  
Seeing Yuuri standing behind the children holding baby Juliana was great. It was so good to know that Yuuri was safe. After they had continued sharing the bed during Wolfram’s recovery and beyond. They had not returned to being intimated again.  
This night had been hard. Wolfram had awakened time and time again by nightmares. Memories of the fight, him being trapped alone in a dark room and many more. The reason for the troubled sleep was clear for Wolfram. Tomorrow it will be a big ball. A ball that would also tell the world that the king was out of mourning. So even if the king wasn’t over his beloved it would be accepted if you wanted to try and seduce the king. The place as the king's new mistress would be sought after. Because Yuuri already had one lady, more would try to capture Yuuri's heart. Wolfram did not know if he hoped that someone would swiftly sweep Yuuri off his feet. Maybe then he would truly stop hoping for the impossible. Yuuri would one day find a new woman. Hopefully someone nice with the children. Someone that if he were lucky would accept him enough to let him live his life in peace beside the true family. At least when he had recovered from the future heartbreak. Whatever that would happen he would be the best father that he could be.  
“Another nightmare?” Wolfram felt how Yuuri hugged him closer.  
He would miss the day when Yuuri would move out of the bed. Feeling his husband's arms around him in bed was the best bit of his day. Even if he knew that it meant nothing. Nothing more than friendship.  
“No, it is the same one.”  
Yuuri made a noise. Wolfram thought it might be some kind of empathy sound. But it might just be sleeping sounds.  
“Can I help you?”  
“no, but thank you.”  
“Come.” Yuuri made Wolfram lay on his chest while he held him tight. It felt safe enough for Wolfram to try and fall asleep again. 

Wolfram stood by Yuuri’s side on the top of the stairs, waiting for Günter to introduce the royal couple for the ballroom. The sinking pit of Wolfram’s stomach did not go away because he knew that this might be the last moment he had his husband to himself. Beyond the door he would have to pretend that it didn’t hurt to see women prance around Yuuri. Pretend that he died a little bit every time he saw how much Yuuri liked being the center of attention. To be forgotten again. That Yuuri would without meaning tell once again the room that his husband is only one by name. That he didn’t matter.  
The sad sigh did just slip out of Wolfram.  
To feel Yuuri’s warm hand around his was a nice surprise. Wolfram looked over to his husband.  
“Are you alright, Wolfram?” Yuuri had been so tentative since the fight. He would sadly miss that.  
“I am healthy. I don’t want to be around a room filled with people at the moment” Wolfram confessed.  
“ I agree it would be nicer to have a warm drink while we read to the children.” Yuuri smiled and Wolfram smiled back.  
Then they heard Günter starting telling the room every single title they had combined. They had made it down the stairs and had to wait until he was done. It was so unnecessary.  
Then they started to greet every single guest. The many rituals are sometimes hard to separate, but they both manage them without any missteps.  
It was so hard when Wolfram started to see the first signs of flirting with Yuuri. He had wished that the ladies at least didn’t do it right in front of him. But the hunt for the king's heart had begun. And he was out of the race.  
The second they had greeted the last guest a beautiful pink haired lady asked Yuuri to dance. Yuuri had at least turned around to Wolfram to silently ask for permission to go and dance. Wolfram had nodded and turned around to look if he would find Greta and William. He found them together with many of the other children far in the back. He understood, ballrooms are a scary place. Especially for grownups. When every move and word you made would be judged and seen by all.  
“Hello, dears. What are you standing here for? There is a lovely buffé served.”  
“Daddy Wolf! We want to dance but we don’t know the steps.”  
“I see. May I have this dance my princess?” He bowed and held out his hand.  
“Yes!”  
“Pair up” Then he started to teach the children some of the basic moves. He danced with one and all. This takes up all his time. Something that was good because every time he glanced at the dance floor he saw Yuuri in the arms of someone else. Some more beautiful than the rest. The aching back he got for dancing with the children was so worth it. When it made him remember that he was loved by them at least.  
When the younger children started to become tired he followed them to the room they had made for them to have a slumber party. Wolfram got assistants from a couple of maids that would stay with the children. Wolfram stayed and read a bedtime story before he kissed William’s cheek and said goodnight to all of the children.  
He found himself walking to Juliana's room.  
Juliana was crying and the maid Ewa seemed tired and did everything in her power to sooth the hysterical child.  
“Oh, dear whatever is the matter?” He took Juliana in his arms.  
“Sir. I don’t know what's the matter with her.”  
“That’s alright, Ewa. I can take over for a while.” The maid thankfully went to take some needed rest.  
Wolfram laid Juliana on her tummy over the length of his arm and started to gently rock her. Soon a loud sound and the smell from the princess bottom told him that might have been the real problem.  
When she stopped her crying.  
He changed the diaper and sat down in the rocking chair. Yuuri's mother had got them as a present. The gentle rocking and the heavy feel of the Juliana against him gave him peace and joy. At that moment he was happy. Because he was a good father, a skilled soldier, a great teacher and most of all a good man. And he was content, even if they were all he truly had, it was enough. The three children loved him as he loved them. And if he could be by their side and raise them to be good persons. He would have done something great.  
After Juliana had fallen asleep in his arms he had soon followed. It was first when someone gently took his precious cargo from him he awoke. He saw how Yuuri had Juliana in his arms and how he was bringing her to her crib in the maids room next door.  
When he returned Wolfram asked.  
“Is the ball over?” his yawn was big.  
“For us it is.” Yuuri smiled gently and helped Wolfram from the chair. He did not let go of Wolfram’s hand even out in the hall on the way to their bedroom. Wolfram wondered if he was still dreaming.  
Yuuri locked the doors after they had entered the bedchamber. Then he put his hands on Wolfram’s shoulders while he looked into Wolfram’s eyes.  
“I missed you tonight. I had hoped to dance with you.” Wolfram could hardly believe what he was hearing.  
“I am sorry. The children were unhappy that they could not dance. So I started to teach them. Then William and the other younger ones became tired so I followed them and got them to bed. I was just going to look into Juliana before coming back. But she had a bellyache so I cared for her… Then we fell asleep”  
Yuuri smiled and one of his hands started to move up to rest on Wolfram’s cheek.  
“Always a wonderful father. Can you be my husband now?” Yuuri kissed him. A small peck that was over before Wolfram knew what happened.  
In a daze Wolfram nodded. Not really understanding what was happening.  
Yuuri started to lead then in a slow dance to music he could only hear in his head. Wolfram’s check laid against Yuuri’s, their chest so close that Wolfram could feel Yuuris heartbeats. Feeling how Yuuri moved slightly, before he felt sweet butterfly kisses that started on his cheek, then how Yuuri was kissing his way down Wolfram’s neck.  
“Yuuri...” When Wolfram turned his head to look into Yuuri’s eyes. Their mouths meet. Soon their tongues were dancing against each other. As Yuuri's hands were caressing him. The way Yuuri’s hands move, and how sensual the kisses was telling Wolfram that they would go further than kisses tonight. And Wolfram was beyond ready. He let his hand finally feel the soft locks of his husband.  
Don’t think, just feel.  
The kisses grew more heated. Suddenly their clothes were in the way. First Yuuri started to pull off Wolfram's jacket. More and more clothes fell off them both. Their kisses are almost frantic. Soon there only was the thin barrier of their underwear left. Wolfram started to lead Yuuri backwards onto the bed. Yuuri on his bed, needy and wanting him was an intoxicating sight. He could not help himself. Slowly he crawled and kissed his way up Yuuri’s body. Soft kisses by the edge of Yuuri’s underwear, hearing Yuuri’s soft moan was like seeing the soon after a long period of rain. He contained kissing and daring to lick and suckle at Yuuri’s nipples. Yuuri took hold of Wolfram’s head holding him there. Nipping his way up Yuuri’s neck and finally returning to his husband's waiting lips.  
Yuuri groaned and kissed Wolfram’s cheek before he whispered.  
“Please, I don’t know what to do, next. Can you lead?”  
Wolfram looked down on Yuuri who was blushing. Wolfram had a proud smile when he believed he knew what Yuuri meant.  
“Do you mean that you want me?”  
Yuuri nodded as he blushed.  
“Deep inside me.” Yuuri kiss was almost desperate.  
Sensations of joy, lust and bitter hope flowed Wolfram as he kissed Yuuri. Together they shred their last piece of clothing. Wolfram kissed Yuuri once before he got the bottle of oil that had stood on the nightstand, mocking Wolfram for his sad excuse of a sex life from their wedding night. Wolfram kissed his way down and placed small kisses on his husband’s cock before he took it into his mouth. Yuuri drew his breath in shock of the sudden pleasure. His eyes closed by them self. Lost in his lust.  
Wolfram coated his fingers in the oil as he bobbed his head. Enjoying the feeling of bringing Yuuri a new high of pleasure. Slowly he started to caress his way down to Yuuris balls, before reaching the final destination.  
“Yes...” Yuuri sighed as Wolfram started to circle a slick finger over Yuuris opening. Sometimes soft like a feather other times a small bit of pressure in the center. A subtle warning of what to come.  
Yuuri seemed just to pant more and more for every press, soon Wolfram’s finger slid inside. Yuuri hissed:  
“Yes!”  
“Is this what you wanted, sire?”  
“Yes, you damn tease! Make me ready, I need you!”  
A smile filled Wolfram’s soul. And he did as he was commanded.  
Making his husband ready for him. More and more oily fingers and oil on Wolfram’s cock.  
Wolfram kissed Yuuri as he gently pulled out his fingers before placing his member correctly and gently letting it slide in. Nothing he had ever experienced had felt so nice as feeling Yuuri embrace his cock. Wolfram was glad that Yuuri did not seem to be in too much pain. Soon Yuuri forced him to move. Wolfram caressed Yuuri as he moved in Yuuri. Wolfram looked down at Yuuri who closed his eyes in pleasure and moaned every time Wolfram slid deep into him. The moans made Wolfram suspect that Yuuri was not far behind before he would come. Pretty soon Wolfram felt how Yuuri's inner muscles hugged him as Yuuri came over his stomach. Wolfram followed. They gasped loudly. Wolfram looked up at Yuuri's face, which he caressed.  
"Are you okay? I did not hurt you? ”  
“No Wolfram. It was more pleasant than I had ever thought”. Yuuri gave Wolfram a quick kiss on the mouth. Wolfram pulled out and lay down next to Yuuri. Yuuri laid his head on Wolfram's breasts and sighed happily. A smile spread across Wolfram's face as he stroked Yuuri's jet black hair.

Their relationship only got better. Yuuri had started to seek up Wolfram more often, even if it was only to talk for a few minutes. Most nights were filled with sensual experiments, it had taken almost a week before Yuuri dared to ask if he could feel what it was like to be inside Wolfram. Wolfram had just nodded and accepted Yuuri's caresses. It was a completely different thing to be the one who received but it was definitely not unpleasant. It was nice but in a completely different way, Wolfram discovered that he had an inner spot that took his enjoyment to whole new levels. When Yuuri had met it, Wolfram had come almost at once.

Although Wolfram was happier than ever. He still lacked the security you get from knowing that you are loved by the person you love. For the threat remained: that Yuuri would find a new woman who could heat his bed and give it his hormones screamed for. Then Wolfram would be forgotten again. But now all such thoughts were forgotten, for Wolfram's little family was gathered for a light picnic and games in the garden. They had just sat down when William gave Yuuri a drawing.  
"What is it, William?" Yuuri asked, smiling at the shy boy who had not really accepted Yuuri before.  
"My family," whispered William.  
The picture was a child's naive. In the middle stood two large people, one with blond hair holding a baby in his arms and a man with black hair, and in front of them stood two children.  
"You're Daddy Yuuri and this is Daddy Wolfram," William pointed out. "This is me and Greta and this is Juliana"  
Wolfram and Yuuri were both slightly teary-eyed. Yuuri hugged William.  
"Thank you, I will put this up in my office and as soon as I need support. I will look at it and remember those I love most in the whole world." said Yuuri, smiling at the children who shone like the sun. Juliana laughed most to herself. Wolfram could not help but wonder if he was one of the Yuuri loved most of all.  
He was not the only one.  
"Do you love Daddy Wolfram?" Greta asked. Greta, who had been with all the twists and turns in her fathers' relationship, wanted an answer. Because she had seen how her poor father had finally started to look happier and she wanted to know if her black-haired father had anything to do with it. If he had captured his reason.  
"Yes, I do," said Yuuri

"In the same way you loved mother Diana?" Greta continued without pretending to be Wolframs embarrassed and then sad expression when she mentioned Diana.  
"I love Wolfram in the same way I loved Juliana's mother. Even more ” Yuuri looked deep into Wolfram's eyes full of moved tears.  
"Wolfram do you love Yuuri?" Greta asked  
"Always hand and I will always love him." Wolfram replied, letting a tear run down his cheek. His not so secret was out and he felt relieved and happy.  
Greta took William by the hand and left her fathers and little Juliana lying on the blanket.  
Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's collar.  
"Did you mean what you said?" Wolfram was desperate to hear the truth.  
"I love you" Yuuri's kiss was tender and gentle.  
Wolfram did not care for the tears that fell from his cheeks, he answered the kiss with all the feelings he had carried.  
"Oh, what I have longed for just those words," Wolfram whispered.  
Yuuri hugged Wolfram.  
"You really meant it, you've loved me for a long time"  
Wolfram looked away.  
"How long?"  
"I do not know ... Sometime at the beginning of our engagement ... maybe" Wolfram whispered.  
Yuuri kissed Wolfram.  
"Sorry you had to wait for me. But you will never have to do that again. ”  
The kiss they shared was tender and warm. But they were interrupted by two children jumping on them. They caught their older bullies and pretended to wrestle with them. Wolfram laughed heartily. Because he had everything he wanted: his children and Yuuri's love.  
This family picnic was watched by Josak and Conrad, among others, who were both happy that Yuuri had finally made his husband happy.  
"It was about time," Josak said, looking at Conrad, who smiled mildly.  
"Some need a little more time than others," said Conrad, taking Josak's hand.  
Josak smiled and kissed his captain. When Conrad answered the kiss, Josak pushed him into the room.  
"Josak?"  
"I've been waiting longer than your little brother, so I'm not going to wait another second!"  
Conrad chuckled a little and let Josak lead them.

Cecile had also seen how her youngest son had finally got what she had always been looking for, she just hoped that Yuuri would not leave Wolfram as her husband’s always left her. But she did not believe it when the king was a faithful man. Cecile smiled and decided to go and visit Faber once more. Because she felt she missed his company and love. So she turned her back on the happiest couple in the kingdom to find her own love. 

The end


End file.
